1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making an optical fiber connector and a structure of the optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As the era is progressing, Internet technology has been developed and changed day after day. Various kinds of information transmitted and received through Internet have become an important source of intelligence. In particular, the Internet, with merits of its real-time characteristic, turns out to be one of the indispensable media for interpersonal relations and communication between politicians or between businesses.
Following a rapid growth of the amount of information, optical fiber cables have developed and played a role in connecting Internet facilities which serve as a medium of transmission. Along with popularization of Internet, Optical fiber cables have been employed through official services or huge organizations such as enterprises for business purposes, and down to personal usage.
No matter whether optical fiber cables are used by enterprises or personal, optical fiber connectors are essential to bond the optical fiber cables with relevant hardware facilities. In order to reduce the amount of consumption on information due to transmission through optical fiber cables, the approach on grinding ends of optical fibers becomes one of the critical issues for making optical fiber connectors.
Generally speaking, an optical fiber includes a bare fiber and a ferrule, wherein the ferrule may be of ceramic ferrule or plastic ferrule. The same Applicant, in Taiwan Patent No. I 442999, discloses a fixture for grinding ends of optical fibers, adapted for optical fibers having a ceramic ferrule or a plastic ferrule, in order to solve the problem that optical fibers are fractured easily upon grinding ends of optical fibers. Besides, grinding work such as coarse grinding or fine grinding can be undertaken such that optical fiber connectors can obtain more desirable light transmission and lower light loss.
However, in spite of the fact that the same Applicant attempts, in Taiwan Patent No. I 442999 applied for a fixture for grinding ends of optical fibers, to improve the fixture for grinding optical fiber connectors, the optical fiber connectors need to be disposed individually at the fixture for the grinding ends of optical fibers. As a result, the grinding work consumes labor and time.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, persistent research and experiments for a “Method for Making Optical Fiber Connector and Structure Thereof” have been undertaken, eventually resulting in accomplishment of the present invention. Such a method is characterized by using an optical fiber having a protective layer, a casting mold, and an atomization facility, for speeding up manufacturing processes of the optical fiber connectors. Besides, a grinding work, with incorporation of the fixture for grinding ends of optical fibers disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I 442999, may be performed to improve efficacy in producing optical fiber connectors.